Two major types of image data have been historically recognized in the image processing arts—graphics data and video data. Graphics data generally refers to computer generated data that defines still images using primitive shape definitions, such as triangles, rectangles and ovals. These primitive shape definitions are converted to pixel information, in the form of bit maps, before being sent to a display device. Video data generally refers to data that stores pixel information to generate a sequence of still pictures back-to-back to produce a moving image.
Traditionally, video data was analog data transmitted to a television, which would use analog circuitry to create a sequence of still pictures back-to-back to produce a moving image. The ready availability of high-speed digital electronics resulted in video coding/decoding (codec) technology, whereby each still image of a video sequence is digitally encoded and subsequently decoded for display.
In order to efficiently process graphics data, graphics based digital systems, generally referred to as graphics processors and graphics engines, were developed to address graphics-specific needs associated with generating images from primitive-based definitions. Specialized graphics processors have evolved, and include sophisticated processing modules that facilitate the display of images onto a 2-Dimensional display device. For example state-of-the-art graphics systems are capable of synthesizing three-dimensional images onto two-dimensional display devices, such as a traditional computer monitor, using specialized digital processing modules to provide lighting, shading, texture, and Z-data.
Prior art FIG. 1 illustrates a system 10 comprising a graphics engine 14 and an encoder 16. Data paths 21 and 22 are illustrated at FIG. 1 to represent a sequence of connections and devices through which information received by the graphics engine 14 and encoder/decoder 16, respectively, for a specific operation. The fact that data paths 21 and 22 do not overlap is indicative of the fact that the graphics engine 14 does not share resources with the encoder 16, which has resources implemented separately from the graphics engine 14. Therefore, it is noted that the recent convergence of multi-media systems has resulted in systems comprising both video processing-specific modules, such as encoder 16, and graphics processing-specific modules, such as graphics engine 14. However, while such systems allow for easy replication of existing technology, it often results in multiple system components, or system components having large areas that can result in unnecessary power consumption. Therefore, a system or method that reduces the size of components in a such a system would be useful.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.